Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Forever Knights
The Forever Knights, first created by Sir George, are a group frequently fought by Ben and company. They were first introduced in the Original Series ''episode A Small Problem, and played a major role in the Season 4 finale. They then became recurring antagonists in the two sequel series. Initially, the Forever Knights are dedicating to collect and study alien technology, usually in illegal ways. Any aliens they capture along the way are dissected and studied; any humans caught with them (like Howell) are immediately deemed worthless and disposed of. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, they have their ''Ultimate Alien Season 3 armor, but the silver and black parts are reversed. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, they have their Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, except the black on their suits have been replaced with red. In Ben 10: Unbound , they have their ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but the sliver parts are a lighter shade. They use castles as their headquarters and function according to medieval institutions, with a "Forever King" as their leader. However, in Alien Force ''and ''Ultimate Alien, it is revealed there are actually several pretendants to the throne, causing the organization to be divided in splintered groups with each on their own motiva tions. 'Equipment and Paraphernalia' The Forever Knights operate according to the Medieval way: their members dress in suits of armor, complete with the appropriate (albeit heavily enhanced) weaponry. When Sir George came back and unified the factions, the Knights started using better-looking and more improved weaponry and armor. They possess laser lances, swords (normal and laser), solid energy shields, laser crossbows and other advanced, Medieval-themed weapons. They also have hover-cycles, plasma beam tanks, giant mechanical walkers that resemble horses, robotic dragons, teleportation technology, and most of the Knights' leaders, such as Driscoll use advanced powered armor in battle. It was also mentioned that they possess starships. They have numerous other alien technology they have acquired. They also have multiple castles that they use as their bases. 'Ultimate Aim and Goal' In Be-Knighted, the original goal of the Forever Knights is revealed to be the slaying of a dragon (actually an alien) that had been captured 1,000 years prior. This led to the acquisition of both human and alien technology in hopes of finding a weapon with which to kill it, meaning everything they did in the original series was for the sole purpose of acquiring weapons they could use to slay the dragon. (e.g. the sword, the Omnitrix, the sub-energy, and anything else alien). This dedication is shown to have evolved into an obsession such that they are willing to exterminate an entire planet of dragon-like aliens, transforming it into a genocidal policy toward anything alien. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that the Forever Knights that appeared in the original series were a splinter group led by Driscoll that wanted to rule the world while the main group, led by Patrick, are the ones in Alien Force that want to slay the dragon, which explains the differences in costume and behavior. The Forever Knights real and ultimate goal as intended by Sir George was to protect the earth from Diagon and his followers and destroying them by any means necessary. 'Appearances in the Series' Knight of All Knights The Forever Knights was created after the village of Georgius grew violent and attacked their enemies, the Illumanti. After 10 Knights were dubbed, Sir James, Sir George's brother convinced him that they needed an army to fight Diagon and the Illumanti. In a Tavern, 100 Knights gathered and became the Forever Knights, with the goal to fight the Illumanti and protect the Earth from Diagon. Original Series The Forever Knights first appear in the episode A Small Problem, they are first known only as "The Organization" (according to the enhanced version of The Ultimate Weapon, this is one of their codenames they use to prevent linking them to their crimes). They attempt to dissect Grey Matter (which was caught by Howell, a nerd who thought that the Forever Knights would make him and his discovery famous), but are thwarted. Their base is also destroyed, along with the advanced technology stored on the site. They returned again in Ultimate Weapon, in which their formal name is used. In Perfect Day, they returned, attempting to steal the Omnitrix while trapping Ben in a dream world, using some sort of alien dream-inducing device. While Ben was in the dream world being monitored by Enoch, the other Forever Knights present were using their technology to hack into and remove the Omnitrix. They were stopped by Gwen and Grandpa Max they hacked into the dream Ben was in to free him, and Ben later trapping Enoch in a fantasy world where he succeeded in claiming the Omnitrix. The rest of the Forever Knights return in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 to help their leader, The so-called Forever King, Driscoll, and a robotic minion called the Red Knight, who sought to obtain the Sub-Energy, the world's strongest energy source that was located inside of the Plumbers Complex in Mount Rushmore, where they also teamup with 8 more treachereous villlains in order to fight Ben and defeat him. As said above, it was revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Forever Knights in the original series were a splinter group by Driscoll that had different goals from the main group. Alien Force The main Forever Knights appear in Ben 10: Alien Force. This group are allied with the Highbreed and the DNAliens, although they are unaware of (or unconcerned by) their true intentions. The main Forever Knights dress in full plate armor with an infinity symbol on the abdomen, symbolizing the "Forever" in their name, as opposed to the more medieval-style armor the splinter group wore previously. In Be-Knighted, it is revealed that they had kept a dragon-like alien mapmaker imprisoned for a thousand years and had broken its translator device so that it could not verbally communicate. After it escaped into space with the help of Ben, the Forever Knights will be ready if more of them come. Notably, the true Forever King is Patrick. As of both series, different VAs voiced the Forever Knights: Khary Payton, Jeff Bennett, Greg Cipes, Yuri Lowenthal, Richard McGonagle and Kevin Michael Richardson. Ultimate Alien The Forever Knights also returned to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in episode Duped. They were led by King Urian, who hunted for Toltech Battle Armor. They reappear in Andreas’ Fault, where Argit uses Andreas to destroy Forever Knights castles so he can take control of their organization, but was stopped by Forever Knight warrior Sir Dagonet. They reappeared again in Reflected Glory, where they try to take an energy decoupler from an alien robot, but they were once again defeated by Ben and his team. The Knights return in Eye of the Beholder, where they attack the team in the open street with high tech horse-like vehicles. They were all trashed by the team and Ben Tennyson. In The Creature From Beyond, it is shown that the Forever Knight Sir Cyrus is from a faction of the Forever Knights that follows the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll as his faction follows the ways of the First Knight. In The Purge, it is revealed that the First Knight is really Old George (now known as Sir George) who ends up having the Forever Knight factions reunited into one faction. They appear again in A Knight to Remember when Ben and his team, go to their hideout to tell them that Winston is a part of the Flame Keepers' Circle. Driscoll tells them about theDiagon and how Sir George defeated it, after Ben demands answers. He also tells about a shrine where Diagon's heart is located. They find the shrine after Gwen deciphers the clues left by George, but the Knights betray Ben and his team. The Knights, after arriving, find George at the entrance of the shrine and enter it. The FKC appears and fights with the Knights, while Vilgax absorbs the power of Ascalon and Diagon's heart, giving him unlimited power, but he senses there is more. He defeats all of the FKC and the Knights, after Conduit Edwards realizes the FKC been tricked. Winston then appears (who is in the control of Diagon) and says to Vilgax that, to gain even more power he must break the seal that holds the Lucubra. Vilgax finally gets tricked after breaking the seal and is sucked into Diagon's dimension, while Sir George gains his youth. The Knights reappear in Solitary Alignment when Ben and his team infiltrate Area 51 to battle George. The Forever Knights also reappear in The Beginning of the End, where they fought against the Esoterica as well as Ben and the gang (as they did not believed that he was serving as an ally to Sir George). In The Ultimate Enemy Pt.1 and The Ultimate Enemy Pt. 2, the Knights were converted into Esotericas and later became normal. 'Game Appearances' The Forever Knight splinter group also appear in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth on the second,third and fourth levels, but are shown not to be villains as such when you complete the South West section,later in the game because they manage to discover Vilgax's plan to make a giant null void projector and suck the entire planet into the null void. they attempt to use Cannonbolt DNA extracted from the Omnitrix, combined with a giant robot, to take down Vilgax before it's too late. However, Ben, mistaking Enoch for the main villain, destroys his robot, almost kills him, and makes him unable to stop Vilgax. Ben 10: Alien Force The main Forever Knights army return in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Alien_Force_(Video_Game) Ben 10 Alien Force the video game] in the first and second levels, in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, and the Urian faction in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. 'Notable Members' Old George Sir George is the founder of the Forever Knights, making him the First Knight. He was also over a thousand years old, making him the oldest Knight, as well. 'The Forever King' The Forever King is the highest ranking member of all the Forever Knights. It is shown the position had been abolished since Sir George returned and reunited the factions and declared the Forever Kings unfit to wear the symbol of the order. 'Driscoll' In the original Ben 10 series, an expelled Plumber named Driscoll was the "Forever King" that created the Negative 10. He was trying to steal the Sub-Energy and also drained its power, before Upchuck used the Sub-Energy against him and destroyed his armor. He escapes but it is hinted that he is still lurking the area. Driscoll was revealed to be the Forever King of a splinter group of Forever Knights according to Dwayne McDuffie. 'Patrick' The second Forever King that appears is Patrick (voiced by veteran actor Michael York), in Ben 10 Alien Force. He assigns Connor the duty to slay the Alien Dragon with their latest weapon. Upon Connor informing him that the Alien Dragon escaped back to it's planet, Patrick now considers that there is a planet full of Alien Dragons and plans to obtain the technology to head there. At the same time, he plans for the organization's revenge on Ben Tennyson for his interference by creating a new alien Dragon. 'Urian' The Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Duped featured King Urian who led a faction of the Forever Knights in a plot to obtain the ancient Toltech Battle Armor. 'Enoch' Enoch is a forever knight in Ben 10 series, that was assumed to be in charge, but when he is defeated in Perfect Day, we had learned, that he was only one of their head scientists and officers. 'Forever Knight Ninja/Red Ninja' A servant and protector of the so-called first Forever King. He is actually a robot, created by the Forever King Driscoll. He is dangerously armed with two swords and shurikens, but he is also defeated by Upchuck. 'Connor' Connor is an officer or NCO considered to be greatest of all knights of the Forever Knights. He and his highly respected status among the Forever Knights is apparently inspired by Major Erwin König, an apocryphal highly skilled Wehrmacht sniper during the Battle of Stalingrad. 'Squire' Squire (voiced by Greg Ellis) is a blond young knight, who invites Ben to help the Forever knights in Be-Knighted. He is actually somewhat against the idea of the new Forever King to exterminate a planet full of dragon because he is shown bowing his head in disagreeing sadness after he hears that murderous idea or he could be bowing his head in regret for helping Ben and the team let the dragon escape. He is somewhat similar to a HJ, who were young followers of a notorious political party during the 1930s. 'Dr. Joseph Chadwick' Dr. Joseph Chadwick (voiced by Tim Curry) is the Director of Technology of the Forever Knights. In his debut episode "Pet Project," Joseph was assigned to oversee the production of a spacecraft that will enable the Forever Knights to travel to the Alien Dragon's world. To help perfect it, Joseph sent Sir Morton to capture Ship. During the confrontation at his hideout, Dr. Joseph Chadwick used a control device on Ship until Julie got through to him. When Swampfire hit a gas tank with his fire attack and caused a collapse in the hideout, Dr. Joseph Chadwick was caught in the cave-in. It is unknown if he survived or not. He is apparently a pastiche of notorious concentration camp physicians and head weapons technicians during WWII, including Dr. Joseph Mengele, also known as the "Angel of Death", and Wernher von Braun, creator of the V-2 rocket. 'Foreverduke838' Foreverduke838 is a Forever Knight that is the secret informant of Jimmy Jones. 'Sir Morton' Sir Morton (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a heavyset NCO knight under the employ of Dr. Joseph Chadwick. He was sent to capture Ship and ended up battling Gwen and Kevin. Sir Morton ended up succeeding in his mission. During the conflict at Joseph's lab, Sir Morton assisted the other Forever Knights in fighting Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie. When the hideout collapsed, Sir Morton and the other Forever Knights retreated. 'Sir Dagonet' Sir Dagonet is an elite intelligence squad officer of the The Forever Knights. 'Sir Reginald' Sir Reginald appears in The Creature From Beyond and accidentally releases the Lucubra. His facial appearance resembles actor David Niven at the the same time resembles Sir Oswald Mosley of the BU, a British corrupt political party led by Mosley during the 1930s until the 1940s. 'Sir Cyrus ' Sir Cyrus is the one who claims that his fraction is the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll he also appears in The Creature From Beyond. His character maybe a loose reference to Tibet expedition leader Ernst Schäfer (who also supports a beard like Sir Cyrus) while his claims of the Forever Knights' true path to explore the history of the first founding Forever Knight maybe a reference to the Ahnenerbe's true intentions which was to research the anthropological and cultural history of the Aryan race, and later to experiment and launch voyages with the intent of proving that prehistoric and mythological Nordic populations had once ruled the world. His fraction's expedition in the episode could be based on the 1939 German expedition to Tibet. 'Winston' Winston is a squire to Sir Cyrus. He appeared in season 2 episode 7 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. He is captured by the The Creature From Beyond, but later is rescued by Ben's team. It is seen that Winston has a crush on Gwen in this episode. He later gave his life for Sir George when he is about to be attacked. 'Appearances' Ben 10 *''A Small Problem'' (first appearance) *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising (holograms)'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Pet Project'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Vendetta'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (news footage) *''Duped'' (led by Urian to steal the Toltech Battle Armor) *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''The Purge (all factions united)'' *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' '' Ben 10: Super Omniverse *Sweet Dreams (first reappearance) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *A Trip To...Nowhere (first appearance) *Rumors and Lies *Forever Stealing (past selves) John Smith 10 *A Small Problem (John Smith 10) *Joyride (John Smith 10) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Memories Last Forever (first re-appearance) *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 'Trivia' *Enoch appears in a rogue list in a The Secret Saturday's episode "Van Rook's Apprentice." *The infinity symbol they wear on their armor is a reference to the word "Forever" in their name. *The Forever Knights were formed around 1,000 years ago. *The Forever Knights appeared to be inspired by the National Socialist German Workers' Party (NSDAP) from the movie ''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, as both organizations viewed themselves as superior races descended from ancient times and their goals are to search for paranormal artifacts (such as alien tech for the Forever Knights, while the National Socialists search for occult items) to help out their causes. The Forever Knights' hatred of everything alien also appears to alluded to the National Socialists' anti-Semitic views of the Jewish and other enemies of the Third Reich who are not considered Aryan purity. *They may also been inspired by the BU, due to their similar goals, ideologies and British nationalities. *All of the Forever Knights appear to be males. *They are one of the four villains to appear in every series. *They are the first original series villains to appear in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *The Forever Knights have an armor version in the game, FusionFall. *While the Forever Knights factions were divided by different various goals, they all have one goal in common: killing Ben and his team for their constant interference in their plans. *They are British in origin. Ben 10: Bio Squad In Ben 10: Bio Squad, the Forever Knights appear mostly in Season 4 and 5 when they are taken over by their new leader, the Dark Knight. Gallery ForeverKnights BTNR.png|Some Forever Knights in Ben 10: Negative Rising